Marluxia X Zexion
by 23ForeverUke90
Summary: Marluxia annoys Zexion at the mall then went back to Marluxia's house and drinks. What will happen from there? This is my first fanfic ever. Hope you enjoy! :3


Marluxia X Zexion Fanfic

"Let's go to the mall!" the pink haired assassin said excitedly to the blue haired male. The schemer sighs a bit, placing his book down before standing and nodding, "I guess I am." "Great" Marluxia grabs Zexion's arm, dragging him to the mall. The bookworm keeps up with him, walking closely behind the taller male, "So…why are you dragging me along to this?" "Because it will be fun." The pink haired grinned as he drags him to Victoria Secret. Zexion sighs and blinks a bit, "W-Why are we going in here?!" "Because, like I said it will be fun" Marluxia replied, dragging him to where the pink bras are as he throws one at Zexion. Zexion catches the article of clothing and gives him the 'What the hell' look, "Why?" he asked annoyed. "It's fun, why else?" Marluxia smirked as he looks at the lotions and perfumes. Zexion rolls his eyes and place the bra down, watching Marluxia walking around the store. "Try this perfume!" the pink haired said as he sprays Strawberry Champagne all over the blue haired male. The schemer gives a glare to the elder male, "I thought you said 'try this' not ;let me spray this on you while you're not paying attention!' "Same difference" Marluxia said grinning at Zexion. Zexion rolls his eyes a bit. "Come on let's go to a prep store with lots of pink!" the assassin squealed as he drags him to another random store. 'This is going to be a long ass day' Zexion thinks to himself while being dragged into the next store, basically every corner filled to the brim with pink. "What do you think about this?" Marlxuia holds up a pair of pink pants showing Zexion. "Hm…" the blue haired boy hums in though, "Well despite the fact that I hate pink, they would suit you well, Marluxia." he said smirking at the elder. "Why thank you darling." Marluxia said smirking right back, "Let's explore the mall more!" he said as he drags the schemer all over the mall. "You're welcome." Zexion said as he follows him around the mall.

The two males explore the mall for a couple of hours which seems like forever, "Ready to go home Zexy?" the pink haired said while smirking. Zexion nods, a bit tired "Mhm, I'm ready when you are." Marluxia takes him to his house and lays down on the couch relaxing, "Could you get me a salad darling?" he asks the schemer. The blue haired schemer nods, "Mhm, sure." he goes to the kitchen and makes Marluxia a fresh salad and brings it out to him, "Would you like dressing? Or a drink?"

"No dressing, but I would like some wine." Zexion nods and pours wine into a wine glass, taking it out and handing it to him, "Here you go." he hands it to the elder. "Thank ya, want to join me?" Marluxia said as he takes a sip of his wine. The short male sits on the chair across from Marluxia, crossing his left leg over his right, "Nah, I'm fine." he replied. "You sure? It will be good for you." The elder said as he takes a bite of his salad. Zexion sighs a bit, "Hm… that is a bit true. I have been stressed lately anyway." he gets up, "But I just don't want wine" he smirks, "Got anything else?" "Sure thing, I have sake, vodka, and four loko." Marluxia said. Zexion smirks more, "Good." he grins as he goes to the kitchen and grabs some sake to start with. Marluxia grins as he finishes his wine watching the schemer drink. Zexion finishes that off quickly, looking at Marluxia as he watches the younger, "Hm? What is it?" "Oh nothing." The pink haired smirks at him getting another glass of wine. "Hm…Alrighty then…" Zexion smirks back and goes to the kitchen with the elder, he is already tipsy but too much. Zexion grabs the bottle of vodka and starts to pour it in his own glass. Marluxia drinks the whole bottle of wine getting tipsy. Zexion smirks, noticing and slowly sips the vodka. Marluxia gets a bottle of sake and drinks the whole bottle getting drunk. The slate haired male chugs about half the bottle of vodka, beyond drink. "Pssst…Zexy…" Marluxia said having energy, feeling hormonal. "H-Hm?" the schemer questions looking at Marluxia. Marluxia pushes the younger male against the wall as he starts to kiss him roughly. Zexion blushes and looks wide eyed at Marluxia, not expecting the kiss. After a few moments though, his eyes become half lidded and kisses the pink haired assassin back, letting his eyes fully closed. He proceeds in kissing him back just as roughly.

Marluxia slips his tongue in the schemer's mouth as his hands wonder around his body exploring then he grabs his ass. Zexion gasps at the unexpected grasp and he holds back a groan he almost let slip past his lips. His tongue moves to mess with Marluxia's tongue. Marluxia licks his tongue roughly as his hands move to his cock rubs it roughly through the other male's cloak. Zexion blushes and groans heatedly in the kiss. His tongue wraps around Marluxia's and he pushes both tongues into Marluxia's mouth. He proceeds to untangle their tongues and write 'I love you' on the other male's tongue with his own. Zexion then pulls back from the kiss, needing air. There is a thick string of saliva connecting at their mouths as the schemer opens his eyes a bit look at the pink haired man, his eyes clouding slowly with lust and want for Marluxia. The assassin grins as he nips his neck, "Lets go to bed sexy Zexy" he purred as he picks him up carrying him to his bedroom. He sets him down on the bed closing the door, locking it. He jumps in bed unzipping the other male's cloak kissing his chest. Zexion wraps his arms around Marluxia's neck as he picks him, looking at him nodding once. Once the schemer is basically under the other male, he blushes a bit deeper red. He lets a few sounds elict from his throat as his fingers move to run softly through the perfect pink locks of hair. The pink hair male takes control and twist the other male's gently as he kisses from his chest down to his stomach licking his belly button teasingly. "A-Ahh! Marluxia!" the schemer moans audibly, his hips rolling a bit from his getting a bit aroused and excited. He glances down at Marluxia before his head rest gently against the pillow as the pleasurable state he is in is becoming more prevalent. Zexion also arches into the older male's touch as he toys with his nipples, eliciting more groans from the younger man. The assassin removes the younger male's boxers then kisses the head of his cock licking it like a lollipop as he continues twisting the other male's nipples. Zexion screams in pleasure gasping, moaning Marluxia's name. Marluxia grins as he move his hands down to younger male's cock rubbing his shaft roughly as he continues blowing him. Zexion squirms a little moaning loudly, "Marluxia!" Marluxia can't take it anymore, he needs to fuck the schemer's tight ass right now. The pink hair lifts Zexion's legs up as he thrusts Zexion's tight ass with his cock rough and deep. The schemer was screaming Marluxia's name loud enough for the neighbours to hear. The elder continue deeper grinding the other male's prostate as rough as he can, "I'm about to cum!" he said moaning. Zexion blushed continuing screaming and moaning in pleasure as he came in Marluxia's stomach. Marluxia starts cumming, filling his ass with his sweet stuff. The two males moaning and panting as Marluxia come out of him then snuggles Zexion closely sobering up a little. Zexion sobers up also not able to move since he to sore. "I love you…Zexion…" The pink hair said softly. "I love you to…Marluxia…" Zexion said as he drifts off to sleep.

THE END XD


End file.
